Noble Salvation
by Ginger Bread Man's Ghost
Summary: my idea on the scenario that Noble Team survived the fall of reach and if there was a insane spartan running around.


**Hello everyone here is the first chapter of Noble's salvation i do hope you enjoy and remember Spartans never die they are just Missing in Action.**

* * *

**Name: Jack**

**Rank Lieutenant **

**Serial Number- S-B312**

**SPARTAN Model- SPARTAN III**

**Birth place- Earth**

**Home Town-Berlin **

**Physical Profile:**

**Date of Birth- June 6 2531**

**Age-21**

**Sex-Male**

**Blood Type- AB Negative**

**Height-6'4"**

**Weight-225 lbs**

**Hair Color- Orange(**_tips and middle of all body hair except those mentioned_**), ****Black (**_at the temples,side burns,behind ears, hair line on neck_**), ****Blonde (**_at the roots and base of the hair on the rest of body_**)**

**Eye Color- Amber**

**Skin coloration- Pale White**

**Side Notes for Physical Profile:**

_**Subject has abnormal coloration of eyes theorized to have been brought out by the supplements of the SPARTAN III program, eye color not having been that way before Augmentation supports this theory.**_

_** Subject also has abnormal hair coloring unable to explain, SPARTAN III Augmentations not a viable explanation as subject entered SPARTAN program with the same coloring, dyeing of hair not possible, no genetic mutations other than those expect found, abnormalities not found to have any issue with subjects performance. **_

_**Subject has facial scaring under left eye going from bottom eyelid to beginning of upper facial lip, scaring also found from edge of left nostril and continues in a ragged line to the curve of subjects jaw (**scaring obtained from training exercise accident in Knife fighting**) subject is not hindered in any way from scaring. **_

_**No other notes.**_

* * *

**Psychological Profile:**

**Mental statues- Stable**

**Personality- Calm, Obedient, Loyal, Gentle, Comedian, Serious**

**Relationship statues- Single, Unmarried **

**Hobbies- Sculpting, Painting, Music**

**Army Alpha Psychological Test Results: (Complete Psychological Series Given)**

**Test 1- A, 182**

**Test 2- A, 206**

**Test 3- A, 194**

**Test 4- A, 199**

**Test 5- A, 207**

**Test 6- A, 210**

**Test 7- A, 184**

**Test 8- A, 193**

**Army Beta Psychological Test Results:  
**

**Test 1- A, 101**

**Test 2- A, 106**

**Test 3- A, 103**

**Test 4- A, 118**

**Test 5- A, 112**

**Test 6- A, 108**

**Test 7- A, 117**

**Side Notes for Psychological Profile**

_**It is in this Mental professionals opinion Subjects Mental state is unreadable. **_

_**Subject has displayed in many instances mental stability when in combat and when giving psychological evaluations. Concern has been made with all SPARTANs about the metal state of them as they have shown sociopathic tendencies when dealing with other none SPARTANs this subject being no exception to this. when informed of the result of operation "TORPEDO" subject showed no significant emotions in regards to the loss of so many other SPARTANS this puts in question the subjects mental state, along with his tendency to be a lone wolf.**_

_**An instance occurred when on a mission of classified importance and goal that the subject, upon finding the bodies of several children who had been dissected and had explosives placed inside their bodies, had a mental break down finding and finishing his objective with out any problems reports of the bodies that the subject left in his wake were found to have been severely mutilated as most of their bodies had been cut open and their organs ripped out. Upon investigation of this the subject showed no remorse when it was confirmed that he was responsible and even expressed an interest in doing it again to his enemies on the next psychological test given immediately after his participation was confirmed subject passed with no errors or any notes of mental stability in question. **_

_**When the next mission the subject was placed in was put into action several of the Insurgents again had their organs ripped out after being killed and mutilated the subject was once again confirmed as the perpetrator and once again passed the mental stability test with even higher scores than any previous test. **_

_**When placed in a small three man team with SPARTAN Eric-216 and SPARTAN Adam-343 subject followed orders with out problems or question. Upon completing their primary objective and having taken several prisoners, 13 Male 7 Female, subject displayed psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies. Its reported that the subject continued to harass and use psychological torture on the prisoners as he described torturing and killing them and what he would do with their bodies. **_

_**Upon the break down of several prisoners at his words the subject shot and killed two of the prisoners and mutilated their bodies before the other two SPARTANS could restrain him. It was described that the subject took sadistic and very great pleasure in the mutilation and killing of these individuals and seemed to feed of the fear he cause the prisoners and grow increasingly more violent at the more fear that was produced especially from the females.**_

_**After being placed in a holding cell the subjects quarters were investigated were a jar filled with preserving fluid and the eyes of at least several dozen homo sapiens were found hidden behind the subjects wall locker, MP's had to leave the room at the time due to nausea, when asked about the eyes subject smiled and was reported to have said "the eyes are the windows to the soul and those souls are pretty so can i have them back" all the while smiling almost insanely. after it was determined that the eyes belonged to insurgents that the subject had killed in previous missions the subject was given a mental stability test and passed again. **_

_**Charges for the murders of the two prisoners and mutilation of the insurgents was dropped on order of Admiral Cole, no further action was taken. **_

_**It has been concluded, even though subject has shown instances of Insanity, the subject is fully capable of all missions and should have no hindrances with performance in or off the field.**_

**_No Other Notes_**

* * *

**Recommended**** Missions and Assignments**

_**Its recommended that the subject be given assignments with other SPARTANs in teams and or on solo missions with clear lines of objective.**_

* * *

**Armor Configuration**

**_Subject has been know to change armor configuration for various missions last know armor configuration is listed._  
**

**Helmet-_ Operator with CNM attachment _**

**Right Shoulder- _Commando _**

**Left shoulder- _UA/Base Security_**

**Chest- _UA/Base Security [W]_**

**Left wrist- _Tactical/UGP_**_**S**_

**Right wrist- ****_Assault/Breacher _**

**left Utility- _Tactical/Trauma Kit_**

**Visor Color- _Gold_**

**Knee Guards- _FJ/Para_**

**Primary Armor Coloration- _Steel_**

**Secondary Armor Coloration- _Rust_**

* * *

**Weapon ****Preference**

_**,Magnum Pistol**_

_**, DMR**_

_**, Standard Issue UNSC combat knife**_

_**, Also note that subject carries with him a Long Bowie Knife with some sort of Bone/Antler as its handle on his right foreleg, along with this subject carries a Tomahawk on his back and does not seem to interfere at all with his movements, stealth, combat, or his other weapons when holstered. **_

_**,Also noted that subject carries a number of types of Knives on his person in various places.**_

* * *

**Past Assignments**

_**Spartan III Beta Company**_

_**Classified**_

_**Classified**_

_**Classified**_

_**Classified**_

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Classified_**

**_Noble Team_**

* * *

**Call Sign**

_**Jack**_

_**Jack`n`Jill**_

_**Jack`o`Lantern**_

_**Rejack**_

_**Jack the Ripper**_

* * *

**End of File**

Carter Signed as he once again looked through the new SPARTAN being placed on his team, Needless to say it concerned him a great deal. If this new 6 snapped in a combat situation they were in trouble. Carter pinched the bridged of his nose in frustration why did they have to send a SPARTAN that was obviously insane he didn't care what the tests said, he was not by any means sane.

Carter shut down the terminal he was using and proceeded to grab his gear and exit his quarters, and head to the CIC room on base. He had called the members of the current team there to inform them of the new arrival, when he entered the conversations that had been occurring stopped.

"Good Morning Noble" Spoke Carter

"Morning Commander" was the Chorused reply

"I've called you here today to inform you of our new arrival as a replacement Noble 6"


End file.
